Estás celosa
by Krisley18
Summary: •OS• Si no fuera por el amor de una pequeña ninguno de los dos habría podido ser consciente de mantener esa "conversación" contra una pared y con las bocas demasiado ocupadas como para que en verdad fuera una charla.


**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_**E**stás celosa._

**E**lla rompió completamente su sonrisa y se dio media vuelta en cuanto lo vio venir. Él sólo sonrió ante la credulidad de aquella adolescente, si creía que iba a escapar estaba completamente loca. Marron ni siquiera se giró a mirar si la seguía, sabía que lo estaba haciendo, y además quería intentar, por una vez en su vida, escapar de él con su mente y sus piernas, porque siempre su corazón la detenía.

—Por un momento creí que te escapabas de mí —dijo él, cuando la agarraba del brazo y la ponía contra la pared más cercana. El tacto era suave, pero ella quería irse y eso atormentaba las cosas.

—Suéltame imbécil de... —forcejeó, pero sus manos y brazos no podían escapar del agarre del Brief.

—Tenemos que hablar —ella intentó volver a escapar y él sólo la empujó más—. Ahora.

Marron le miró con rudeza a los ojos, intentaba demostrarse fuerte ante él, a pesar de que tenía que levantar mucho la cabeza para poder mirarlo fijamente y de que las manos le dolían. Quería aparentar que no estaba quebrada por dentro, quería mostrarse fuerte y capaz de dejarlo a un lado de una vez por todas, pero no podía.

—Yo no quiero hablar.

Él se había quedado observando las hermosas facciones de la joven, y para colmo sus labios rosados volvían a llamar su atención de manera alarmante. Cómo extrañaba besarla. Pero ella no parecía dispuesta, y a él sí le interesaba saber qué le pasaba. Acababa de volver de viaje para encontrarse con una Marron más hermosa que nunca, pero reacia y furiosa.

—Vamos, Marron... —él puso sus manos sobre las mejillas rojas de ella— Quiero saber qué te pasa...

—No me pasa nada...

Descendió su mirada, pero seguía viéndose molesta, furiosa. Trunks esperó a que ella siguiera pero no lo hizo, la miró atentamente pidiéndole que dijera algo más pero tampoco lo hizo. Soltó las mejillas de la joven y suspiró. Intentó, una vez más, encontrar su mirada pero no lo logró. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos. En ese momento lo único que quería es que ella lo abrazara y lo besara, que le demostrara que le había extrañado tanto como él a ella. Pero seguía viéndose colérica, y esquivaba su mirada.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasa? —preguntó nuevamente. Pero lo único que ella hizo fue apretar su mandíbula.

Trunks se estaba ahogando. No se sentía bien. Era una sensación extraña, una opresión en el pecho y un extraño pero infernal nudo en el medio de la garganta. Tal vez Goten tenía razón en cuanto a que Marron estaría molesta porque él se fue sin decir nada por un tiempo. Pero que su mejor amigo tuviera razón en situaciones con chicas era desconcertante, y lo peor de todo es que Marron se veía tan mala como Goten había asegurado que estaría con él. Trunks simplemente quería demostrarle cuánto la había extrañado, y sabía que ella también quería hacerlo, se notaba en la mirada celeste por más que ella intentara ocultarlo. Pero estaba enojada.

—Marron yo... Yo no sé que te pasa, pero esperaba que me extrañaras —comentó, dolido. Ella simplemente pestañeó.

¿Y si Marron conoció a alguien más? Un chico, de su escuela. Alguien divertido, guapo, cariñoso e inteligente. Trunks apretó sus puños y sintió que su cuerpo no había reaccionado nada bien ante esos pensamientos. La miró bien. Si alguien se robó a su Marron no iba a quedarse quieto, de ninguna manera.

—¿Sales con alguien? —lo soltó. Su voz sonó fría, fuerte, lo más parecido a su padre posible.

—No.

—¿Conociste a alguien o qué?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué? —ella volvió a bajar su cabeza— ¡Marron, por Kami, tendrás que decírmelo o lo averiguaré!

—¿Sabes qué me pasa? ¡No lo soporto! No soporto que me hayas dejado para irte de viaje junto a una niña, no soporto saber que te interesa más una estúpida nave y una aventura que al menos darme una explicación antes de irte. ¡Eres un tonto, egoísta! ¿Crees que la pasé bien durante todos estos meses? ¡No fue nada divertido!

Ella se detuvo, porque la enorme sonrisa que él tenía le molestaba aún más. Sintió ganas de abofetearlo y lo hubiera hecho si no lo amaba.

Ahora Trunks estaba feliz. Más feliz que antes de haber descendido de la nave y verla ahí, junto a sus familiares, esperando a que se bajara. Más feliz que cuando pudo volver a tocarla y tenerla cerca, sentir su peculiar olor a lirios y tenerla a su lado.

—Estás celosa —dijo él, de pronto. Ella negó incrédula con la cabeza y él volvió a asentir— ¡Lo sabía, estás celosa!

—Ya quisieras Brief, eres un zopenco y —hubiera terminado, si no fuera porque sus labios fueron ultrajados por los de Trunks.

La rubia se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos. Quieta, sorprendida, al mismo tiempo ofendida porque Trunks la besaba mientras ella le estaba reprochando algo que era cierto. Él no se la estaba tomando a pecho. ¿Celosa? ¡Por Kami, ni en años! Ella jamás estaría celosa de Pan, era su amiga, la había cuidado en los momentos que Videl se lo había pedido, le había ayudado con las cosas de la escuela, también había sido su confidente en momentos de la ira de la joven Son...

Los labios de Trunks se despegaron de los de ella con suavidad, sus ojos azules penetraron los suyos y la hicieron sentirse feliz, por fin se sentía tan bien cómo él lograba que ella se sintiera.

—No estés celosa, Marron —él volvió a besarla con intensidad. Pero fue Marron quién esta vez alejó su rostro. Trunks la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy celosa —bufó—. Bueno, tal vez un poco...

—Jamás te dejaría por otra, y menos por alguien como Pan, sabes que es sólo mi amiga...

—No eres de confiar, Brief —lo dijo, pero sólo por decirlo, en un estúpido intento de defenderse. Trunks era de fiar, no importaba lo que su sonrisa coqueta y su carácter dijera, él sí era de confiar.

Trunks se rió, negó con la cabeza y agarró las mejillas de Marron otra vez entre sus manos. Cuando Marron mentía no lo hacía bien. Eso estaba claro. La besó nuevamente, sorprendiéndola una vez más. Trunks adoraba como el cuerpo de Marron reaccionaba, dando un pequeño salto y apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo, cuando él le hacía algo que ella no se esperaba.

—Gracias por extrañarme —dijo Trunks, Marron le sonrió levemente.

—Fue un placer, no te imaginas.

Trunks volvió a besarla. Ella tenía razón. Fue un tonto en dejarla, pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse a llevarla con él a ese viaje. No quería por nada del mundo que le pasara algo a Marron. Simplemente no lo soportaría. Cuando Marron bajó la guardia y decidió pasar su pequeños dedos entre los cabellos lilas de Trunks, dándole una suave caricia ansiada, el beso se intensificó al instante. Sólo la falta de aire logró que se separan.

—¿De dónde sacaste que no te avisé que me iba? Fuiste vos la que jamás me respondió las cartas...

—¿De qué cartas hablas? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

Él hizo un gesto, como si luego le explicaría, porque ahora tenía que hacer algo más importante; amarla y besarla, como siempre. Tal vez, si no fuera por el amor de la pequeña niña Pan ellos no se habrían peleado, aunque gracias a Pan ahora estaban nuevamente juntos, unos minutos luego de que él se bajara de la nave. Goten miraba a lo lejos, intentando explicarse cómo demonios hizo Trunks esa vez para que Marron le perdonara. Miró a su sobrina, que estaba abrazando a su madre en esos momentos pero al mismo tiempo mirando a la pareja que se hallaba a lo lejos. Goten suspiró y puso las manos en sus bolsillos, si Pan no hubiera sido tan tonta hace algunos meses como para esconder esas cartas se hubiera dado cuenta de que Ubb la estaba buscando para despedirse.

* * *

_**S**í, a éste lo alargué y decidí regalárselo a Megumi007, porque es una gran fanática de la pareja y siempre que puede deja comentarios, es un ejemplo de lectora. Desde el principio quería haberlo hecho más largo, pero la inspiración me obligó que quedara así, con escasas palabras y dejando con ganas de saber más a las personas. Lamento mucho habar tardado tanto en corregir y alargar éste, es algo que me gusta mucho y ahora más porque opino que quedó un poco mejor. Amo a Trunks y Marron, definitivamente robaron una parte de mi corazón. Ahora, Pan me es completamente indiferente, pero me parece un personaje genial para recibir bashing cuando le ponemos un poco de OOC; porque daría pelea y podría sobrellevarse toda una enorme historia con ello, de todos modos no disfruto de hacerle bashing a un personaje pero quería escribir una historia acerca de los celos de Marron, y qué mejor Pan que pasó tiempo con Trunks para ello. Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, esos que me hacen ganas de escribir y que siempre vengo a volver a leer, espero haya más personas que tengan que dejarme uno. ¡Gracias, gracias y muchísimas gracias!_


End file.
